Summer Camp Secrets
by Winxjaderamsey
Summary: Its Spring break and the Anubis house members are bullied into a Camping Trip. What will happen when it starts to rain and everyones forced into one tent . Will true feelings be revaled and who will go down in Flames. Mostly Peddie but includes alot of Amfie, Fabina,Walfie,Jara,Jeroy and all the other once exisisted ships. Rated T for saftey.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im writing a new Story Called Summer Camp secrets... Here is the starter chapter (warning not that long)

Here are the ships

Peddie

Fabina

Amfie

Wamfie

Jeroy/Jara ( gonna do a poll)

Moy

Kick (Mick and Kt)

* * *

Patricias POV

I am actaully looking forward to this trip for 1 very important reasons... There are no supervising teachers, we are expected to cope on our own which in my world means use the freedom as much humanly possible.

I sat down on a window seat at the back of the coach. My boyfriend Eddie sat down next to me with a groan.

"Well you look happy " Patricia smiled.

"Haha Yacker , Well I was actually looking forward to this trip till I found out as soon as it was over i would be in for 2 weeks worth of Lunchtime Detentions " Eddie groaned.

" Thats what you get for betting Jerome " Patricia said while rolling her eyes. "But you better not start your Grandma complaining or I will go into Mad Patricia Mode ".

Jerome had bet Eddie that if he could throw a ball farther than him Eddie would have to give £60 but if he lost Jerome would have to run around campus wearinga dress. To Eddie it was a fair deal but trying to do his Lucky Upturn American throw he ended up breaking Mr. Sweets office window. Lucky Upturn his but.

"Really, cause I quite like the idea of Mad Patricia Mode " Eddie smirked.

"Well you shouldnt " Patricia snapped putting on her headphones. Secretly she was trying to hide a smile.

* * *

Kt POV

I was sitting next to MICK ... YES MICK THE SPORTS STAR . I dont see why Joy couldnt sit next to him , she is his boyfriend. Sitting next to him just made me have tingles. WRONG KINDS OF TINGLES. I think I have a crush. A very very very BAD CRUSH. Im freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is the secound chapter to my AMAZING Story. Btw included alot of Peddie but hey if you dont like Peddie dont read it. Uhh heres a Poll for you guys.**

**Jara **

**or**

**Jeroy...**

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION. Poll ends 18th JULY so get voting. PM me or just review your answer.**

Patricias POV

The trip was like a 4hr journey so we had alot of time to spare. We werent really aloud to talk that much cause 10 minutes into the journey Jerome made Alfie scream so loud (by pinching him) that the Coach driver gave us all some dirty looks. Eddie was just playing games on his phone so I just kinda daydreamed while listening to music. I was so bored I feel asleep like an 1hr into the journey listening to a Sick Puppies song.

Eddies POV

Patricia fell asleep on my shoulder like an 1hr and a half in the journey. I just left her cause she may have looked the slightest bit cute but hey no need to get THAT cliche. I saw her music player was still on and working so I turned it off and took the earphones out of her ear for her. Unfortauntely Amber saw and had to scream like a manic.

"SHHHHH, cant you Patricias not the ONLY one sleeping" I whispered.

I pointed in the direction of Jerome, Alfie , Mara ,Willow and Joy who were all sound asleep. Mara was sitting with Joy , Jerome with Alfie , Me with Patricia (duhh), Mick and Kt (weird right) , Fabian with Nina and Amber and Willow.

"Sorry, its just tooooooo cute " Amber whispred back.

Patricia started shaking so I realised I must of moved and I automatically put her head back on my shoulder without thinking about Amber and her Obbsesion.

"EKKKKK ! "Amber screamed.

Patricia moved a little again.

I shot her a death glare and she slouched in her seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**SO guys GREAT FEEDBACK and yess i will make these alot longer its just that chapter 2 was gonna be merged with this chapter but i was feeling lazy so i just posted it on its own. But yes alot longer chapter will be coming out. Just bear with me cause i have to learn 25 PAGES OF SONGS FOR A PLAY IM DOING BY TUESDAY...yeh and im freaking out cause i have the memory of a goldfish.**

* * *

Eddies POV

Patricia woke up when there was only half an hour left of the journey. Slowly everyone else started to wake up and by time we were at campus everyone was fully active.

" Well thanks for using my shoulder as a pillow Yacker " I smirked helping her down the coach steps.

" Dont pretend you didn't like it " She teased.

" Yeh you have a point " I smiled.

"Doofus " She rolled her eyes as I helped her with her bags.

* * *

Nobodys POV

"Alfie ! " Amber called.

"Yes boo " Alfie smiled.

"Uhh first of all thats my nickname for you , Secound of all help me with my bags " Amber rolled her eyes.

"Sure" Alfie piped. "But how many of these do you have ". Alfie aked holding up a 2 Pink duffel bags.

"Only 12 " Amber smiled " I only brought the things i need."

Jerome snickered in the background.

"Says the girl who bought 6 Jumbo sized suitcases the other day " Jerome laughed.

"She made Willow carry some of her junk as well " Said Mara appering from behind Jerome.

" I DID NOT , She offered " Amber huffed "Didnt you Willow ".

Amber turned around only to see Willow laughing with Alfie. Jealousy flooded inside her but she shook it away like a bad cold.**  
**

* * *

Ninas POV

Patricias laughing at Eddie and Jerome cause there getting tangled up in the tent and everyone else is arranging their bags in the corner.

" UHHH just let some of the girls do it " I sighed.

Mara, Joy and Kt did the 3 little tents and the 2 meduim ones and Me and Patricia did the 2 XXL large ones in less than a minute.

We all turned around to see the boys looking confused.

"Ohh thats how you do it " Mick pointed out.

" Wow point out the obvious " Patricia rolled her eyes.

" Well lets get sorted out into our tents-

Before Fabian could finish there was a crackle of thunder.

" Well thats just great " Kt sighed.

"You sound like Patricia " Amber pointed out.

"Finally someone who knows how to be sarcastic " Patricia spuded Kt before listening to Fabian again.

" Well , seeing as it might rain , lets just divide each tent by 2 , Girls on one side, Boys on the other " Fabian said.

"What about the Jumbo tents " Alfie asked.

"Well were gonna need one to put all Ambers Junk " Jerome sniggered (again) .

" And we can all hang out in the other one if it rains. " Eddie said.

Suddenly the rain started .

" Well thanks for Jinxing us " Patricia snapped , clinging on to Eddies arm , pulling her hoodie up.

* * *

**This isnt a story bit just gonna tell you whos sitting next to who.**

**So Kt at the Tent zip , Next to her is Amber, Next to her is Jerome, Next to him is Mick, Next to him is Joy, Next to her is Patricia, Next to her is Eddie (obviously) Next to him is Alfie, Next to him is Mara, Next to her is Nina, next to her is Fabian, Next to him is Willow and back around again.**

**Thanks but yeh it will make sense later  
**

* * *

Nobodys POV

We had all climbed into the tent laughing and pushing. Once we were all settled an akward silence fell upon us.

"Well, now what ? " Mara smiled.

"Truth or Dare ! " Amber squealed.

"Not another one, Rememebr what happened last time " Nina sighed.**( I write a book about it , called Truth or Dare Anubis style, this is the sequel.)  
**

" Yes , Peddie happened " Amber said pointing to Patricia and Eddie.

" Enough with your stupid pen names! I thought we came on this trip to have fun, not bore each other with your ridiculous obbsession" Patricia rolled her eyes.

" Patricias right " Willow blurted out.

Amber shot her a death glare.

"Sorrryyyyy" Willow mumbled hiding behind Kts back.

" I say we just play already " Joy smiled.

" Where are we gonna get a bottle " KT asked.

" I bet Amber has water bottle, she keeps like 10 so her skin doesnt get dehydrated " Mick said.

Everyones heads ( but Amber) turned to face Amber.

" What ?" Amber said , she had been picking her nails and had not been paying attention.

" Do you have a bottle or not " Jerome asked.

" Of course " Amber said. Suddenly there was a loud THUMP of thunder which made everyone jump except Patricia.

" How did you not get scared ? " Eddie questioned.

Patricia shrugged her shoulders.

" Better question is whos getting the bottle from outside " Patricia asked.

There was an akward silence till a bunch of NOT ITS were blurted out leaving a very unfortuante Alfie to go fetch the bottle.

Alfie came back soggy and swaped places with Willow so the inside of the tent wouldnt get completly soaked.

" Ok , I get to spin first cause I got the bottle " Alfie declared.

Everyone nodded their head cause they just wanted to start the game already.

The bottle span ROUND and ROUND and ROUND till it landed on Mara.

" Truth or Dare " Alfie smiled devishly.

" Theres no way I am trusting you Alfie, Truth " Mara decided.

" Hmm out of all of the boys here, except from Jerome , who would you consider dating " Alfie grinned.

" Hmmm , Maybe...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**I HATE CLIFFHANGERS AS MUCH AS YOU BUT I LOVE USING THEM.**

**ANYWAY , CAN I ASK FOR SOME HELP... I NEED DARE IDEAS, BUT NOTHING TO MATURE...AND also any suggestion that you guys might want to happen in the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews. The Jara/Jeroy poll is way to close so im sticking with Jara, for now but i REALLY cant secide best .. Jeroy or Jara...so hard..  
**

_Rjvamp 369 : Thanks means alot and trust me , I WILL be updating more , thanks for the support_

_Geekchick98: Yay a Jeroy shipper, Thanks for voting_

_Angelwings1444: Woohoo a Jeroy shipper , Thanks for Voting_

_NicholeDWalker1: Join the club , Thanks for voting_

_DiretionerSibunaPeddie1085:Thanks for being the first person to suggest something..Trust me t__heir will be alot more games. ( smirks devishly)_

___NESSY0401-PURPLE-HOA( COOL NAME ): So , we have a Mabian fan , I guess I could include Mabian...and thanks for voting_

___Random Dizzy : Yay , finnaly someone to even out the draw, im so confused on what ship to choose...HELP_

* * *

BTW GUYS I MADE THEIR CAMPING TRIP A WEEK LONG , Thiss is day 1

Maras POV

" Hmm out of all of the boys here, except from Jerome , who would you consider dating " Alfie grinned.

" Hmmm , Maybe...

I thought for a minute , Joy wouldnt exactly be pleased if I chose Mick , Patricia would kill me if I chose Eddie, Jeromes mine obviously, Alfie ...UGGH , So I guess Fabian...

"Hmm Fabian " I declared. **(I put this in here for Mabian Fans, But if you guys suggest Keddie , Neddie or anything else like that i will Hate you for the rest of my life )**

Nina shot a glance at Fabain who litreally had no expression whats so ever. Typical.

There was an akward silence till everyone started talking in their groups again which seemed like FOR HOURS.

" Whose bored ? " I asked.

Everyone raised their hand up.

" Lets continue the game " Amber suggested.

" Ok my turn and Nina dont take what I said personally , cause really who else was I supposed to choose " I glanced at the boys.

" ME ! " Jerome laughed.

I laughed and tugged his cheek.

" Yeh , I change my mind I choose Jerome " I smiled.

Alfie looked confused.

" But it was anyone but Jer-

" Be quiet , Lewis " Jerome snapped.

" Sorrryyy " Alfie laughed. **( Willow said the same thing in the last chapter if you didnt realise)**

Willow was laughing to herself after that .Im pretty sure Alfie and Willow connected eyes and Amber was staring at them , looking very jealous. I actually think Willow and Alfie might make a good couple . They talk about the same things, have the same hobbies and to me , look very cute together.

Nobodys POV

" Can we just get on with the game " Amber snapped.

" Uhh Ok , Mara your turn Remember " Joy said sensing tension.

" Oh yeh " Mara said pulling her eyes away from Jeromes gaze.

The bottle went ROUND and ROUND and ROUND and it stopped on ...Patricia.

" Truth or Dare " Mara smiled.

" Dare " Patricia said halfheartdly.

" Show some enthusiasm Yacker " Eddie laughed.

Patricia rolled her eys.

" I dare you to ...prank call a TA at Frobisher high " Mara smiled.

" Thats tooooo easy " Alfie complained.

" Fine , Ill make it hard " Patricia smirked.

She took out her cellphone and began tapping furisouly. Then she let it ring.

" Put it one Speaker " Jerome hissed.

Patricia clicked a button and the ringing went louder.

" Hello , whos there" A voice said.

It was none other than ... Victor.

" Uhh this is Ulga from Ulgas Dempartment stall of Vegetables " Patrica put on a Romanion accent.

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughs , espically Mick.

" And what do you want " Victor growled.

" Id Just like to say the 4 pound ... Lobster you ordered shall be at your house shortly " Romanion Patricia said.

" What Lobster? " Victor asked.

"The Lobster you ordered " Romanion Patricia.

Everyone was holding their breaths and one of them was bond to EXPLODE any secound now.

" I DIDNT ORDER NOT STNIKIN LOBSTER , GET OF MY TELEPHONE LINE " Victor yelled

" Thats no way to speak to a lady ! , You no get Lobster , Bad Victor " Patricia s trying to keep hold of her fake accent.

" HOW DO YOU NOW MY NAM-

Before he could say anymore Patricia cut of the phone call.

EVERYONE fell about laughing.

" I think Romanian Patricia is cute " Eddie teased.

" Of course you would " Patricia rolled her eyes.

After everyone stopped laughing Patricia started to spin the bottle . It span ROUND and ROUND and ROUND and landed on Mick...

" Truth or Dare " Patricia asked leaning on Eddie.

" Dare " Mick said taking a bit of the apple.

" Where did you get an apple from ? " Joy asked.

" From his pocket , Its gross " Kt repiled.

" Anyway , I dare you to grab one of Ambers Dresses and dance outside like a Manic singng Lady Ga Ga " Patricia smiled.

" K K " Mick said getting out of the tent.

" HEY GUYS, THE RAIN STOPPED ! " Mick yelled.

Everyone got out to see a bright moon and a clear sky.

" Dosent mean your not doing your dare " Jerome snickered.

" Fineeee " Mick huffed.

" Its amazing how someone can go to " KK " to downright moaning " Kt laughed.

Mick playfully puched her and she just laughed. Little did she know that Joy was watching her , and she was not impressed.

Mick pulled on one of Ambers Silver dresses on top of his Jersey and started singing. He was so out of tune , it was earrenching . He was Worse than Jerome.

After he was done , Willow opened up a pack of Marshamllows and Nina and Fabian got started on the fire.

" Youve been a bit quite this evening " Fabian smiled dumping the wood in the circle.

" Just tired... What time is it ? " Nina asked.

" 1:57 " Fabian yawned.

" Wheres the matches ? " Nina asked.

" Eddie has them " Fabian repiled.

Fabain turned round and told Eddie to fecth them .

Patricia went with him.

" So , wanna go on a moonlight picnic "Eddie said reaching into his backpack.

" Sure " Patricia shrugged , sitting on the log near his bag.

Patricia and Eddie had atleast gone to like 40 picnic dates in the dark and were never caught , NEVER.

" But if you get me lost im killing you " Patricia said handing over the matchsticks.

Eddie grabbed her hand , a packet of marshmallows and his phone and they walked of into the forest.

" Dont worry " He whispered into her ear sending chills down her back.


End file.
